


10 Years Young

by anniewinter



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:53:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29159202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniewinter/pseuds/anniewinter
Summary: What If Emma Swan broke the curse 10 years early? How would she react to such a new life?
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan, Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard
Comments: 13
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [veryverynotgood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/veryverynotgood/gifts).



“Okay Emma, I have a foster parent for you,” Shannon told eighteen year old Emma Swan.

“Why do I have to go to another foster home? I’m eighteen, I can and want to be emancipated.”

“Emma, you need my permission for that and I don’t think you’re ready yet. Please let’s just try this home.” 

Emma glared at her. “After this one I can be emancipated?”

“If this house doesn’t work then yes,” she said as Emma cheered. “But you have to stay there. So no running away. Give this house a chance. Okay Emma? Do we have a deal?” Shannon said in her no-nonsense voice.

“Okay, fine. I’ll try. Who is it?”

“His name is David Nolan, and he lives in Storybrooke Maine”

“Storybrooke? Really?” Emma chuckled.

“Yes, Storybrooke. Now Emma, please be nice to David. Give him a chance.”

“Fine, I’ll give David a chance. Can I go now please?”

“Yes you may leave. Go pack, we leave first thing tomorrow morning.” As soon as Shannon stopped talking, Emma stood up and went to leave.

“Hold on Emma,” Shannon called out. Emma froze but didn’t turn around. “August has also been sent to Storybrooke. Don’t get any ideas. You may leave.” 

Emma smiled to herself. For once she would go to a town with a friend.  
………


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A conversation with Emma and Sharron on the way to Storybrooke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To veryverynotgood
> 
> Thank You All For Reading and Commenting it means so much!!!!!
> 
> Sorry It Took Me so Long to update but I hope you all like it. 
> 
> CShipper  
> I wanted some DaddyCharming moments so he can't be in a coma. I'm not exactly sure how Storybook is in the foster system or how emancipation really works. August will be mentioned in future chapters. August was sent to Storybook 4 years ealier and adopted by Marco so happy ending there!!
> 
> Shout out to er_writes for editing this chapter!!!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any Ouat sadly

Emma looked at the frost covered car window and sighed. Now she couldn’t distract herself. Normally she would look outside and ignore the dreading fact she knew she was facing. Another foster home. She was so sick of this. She wanted to break free of all this nonsense. 

She had one good foster home once when she was 2. She lived with a couple named John and Athena Swan. But it only lasted for a year. They soon had their own child. As so as they found out they were expecting she was sent back into the system. That’s the worst part about it. You start getting attached and maybe a little hopeful that you're here to stay, but it’s always the same. It never changes. Emma learned at an early age to trust no-one. No matter how kind the parents seem to be they are always going to stab you in the back. 

Sharron looked in the mirror and tried to smile.

“Emma I assure you David is a very kind man”

“You say that about every foster parent” Emma murmured, not looking up. Sharron grimaced and didn’t reply. She knew Emma was right, but there was nothing she could do about it. She didn't want Emma to be in a bad home, however she couldn't control it either. 

Sharron loved and hated her job at the exact same time. She loved seeing some kids find new homes that they will love. She hated seeing other kids fall through the cracks and go into horrible new families that would throw the kids on the street the first chance that they get.

“Emma if David is a bad as you think you can always call me to pick you up”

“It never works like that”

“Emma there's nothing I can do. David already signed the papers so we can’t go back now.” Sharron sighed. “Emma all I want for you is to have an amazing family that will love you”

“My family left me on the side of the road to rot. If that’s a family I don’t want one.” Emma glared at the window as hard as she could.

“A family isn’t someone who gave birth to you Emma. A family is someone who loves and cares for you and always puts you first.” Emma’s gaze softened. She smiled sadly at the window before a scowl reappeared across her face.

“Well it’s too late for a family. I’m almost an adult” 

“It’s never too late for family,” Sharron muttered to herself. She was determined that Emma would get a family. She prayed that David was a kind soul and Emma would get the family she deserved. 

They drove the rest of the way in silence. Soon day turned into night and then they passed the sign that would change Emma’s life forever.

“Welcome To Storybrooke”

**Author's Note:**

> Please Comment. I love reading all comments. Please be nice!!!!


End file.
